Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch type mobile terminal improving a heat emission function using a density difference of a fluid.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversifying, the terminal is implemented as a form of a multimedia player equipped with such complex functions as capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, broadcast reception and the like.
Moreover, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging, various designs can be applied to the mobile terminal to express individuality of a user.
According to an organizational form of a conventional mobile terminal, the device is carried by a hand or is carried in a pocket in a manner of being manufactured by a size capable of being held by a hand. In the course of carrying the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may have a chance to be damaged due to a loss or a drop of the mobile terminal.
In order to prevent the mobile terminal from being damaged, a wearable terminal of various forms capable of being worn on a wrist like a watch, being hanged on a necklace or being worn at a waist of a user is appearing. A size and a function of a wearable terminal may vary according to a wearing form. A wearable terminal of various forms can be utilized according to a necessity of a user.
Since a mobile terminal of watch type is directly contacted with a body of a user, in case of wearing the mobile terminal, displeasure can be reduced when heat of the mobile terminal is radiated. Yet, since a size of the mobile terminal of watch type is small, the mobile terminal has no space sufficient enough to install a heat emission structure in the mobile terminal. Hence, it is required to have a structure capable of increasing heat removal performance while volume of the structure is reduced.